


She Was Just Like Kissing Me...And I Liked It

by homosociallyyours



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, bisexual! Eve, fingerbanging, virgin! Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper has never kissed a girl, but that doesn't mean she hasn't thought about it, and that she won't actually do it--and more--if the chance should arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Just Like Kissing Me...And I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> I love crossover ships, and was in desperate need of some femslash, and then [this picture](http://tmblr.co/Z0sn1vg9137J) appeared and I realized Molly Hooper was the girl I was looking for.
> 
> From there I imagined a crossover girl gang of perfection. It's Molly's first year at university, and her friends include Eve Moneypenny and Irene Adler, older girls who take Molly under their (queer ass) wings, Sally Donovan, an old friend from primary school, and Mary Morstan, Molly's utterly hip and worldly flatmate. 
> 
> They are so cool. Plus the fandom needs more femslash. And women of color.

It was the last dance of the year, and the first time that Molly Hooper had really, truly been asked on a date by someone who she actually liked as more than a friend or lab partner. Sebastian Moran wasn’t a dream date, per se, but he was tall and strong and smart, and handsome enough that when she’d told Sally about having a date with him it’d been obvious that Sally was more than a bit jealous. 

And so of course it wasn’t real. She splashed cold water on her face, then quickly remembered that she’d applied mascara before leaving the house. It was ruined, of course, trailing down her cheeks in thin black streaks. She wet her face completely and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, considering the possibility of leaving without Sebastian. He probably wouldn’t notice until the end of the night, what with following Jim around like a little lost dog. 

Her face reddened at the thought. It would have been bad enough to be stood up, or to have Sebastian secretly meeting another girl. But when she found him snogging Jim Moriarty in the backseat of his car, she simply felt humiliated. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to fairly appraise her appearance. Long, mousy hair that was, she now realized, overdone for such an informal dance. Tiny features on a small face with a not quite strong enough chin and a nose just the wrong side of pointy. She scrunched her face and tried to think of something good to say about herself. If she ignored her pale complexion, she could at least say she’d never suffered from acne. And she had a slight build, that was something. Of course that meant hardly any tits or ass to speak of. 

As she frowned at her reflection, the door to the lavatory swung open and Eve appeared. “There you are, Molly, we’ve all been looking for you! We wanted a picture of just us girls, no dates or...have you been crying, Mol?” 

Eve Moneypenny was one year ahead of her in uni and, Molly thought, loads prettier than any of the other girls in their circle. She had a bright smile and flirtatious demeanor, her hair was always messy-perfect or perfect-perfect, and her figure was curvy in all the right places. Plus she always looked just lovely even without a spot of makeup on, first thing in the morning or last thing at night, no matter what amount of partying they’d done the night before. At the moment, her dark skin had a faint golden glow from a new glittery bronzer she’d picked up at a fancy shop, and her blue dress hugged her body beautifully. 

Not for the first time in their friendship, Molly found herself shaking her head to break apart thoughts of how her hands would feel gliding over Eve’s lovely curves, and how it might feel to have Eve’s soft, strong lips pressing against hers. She bit her lip and made eye contact with Eve in the mirror. 

“Yes, I was crying. Mostly done now, I guess, although--Eve, what is wrong with me? Am I just so plain and boring that no one would bother with me?” Molly looked at her reflection again and immediately felt tears pricking at her eyes. It was one thing to be such an ugly mess alone, but to look like this in front of one of the most gorgeous girls she’d ever know was simply too much. She blinked the tears away and huffed out a sigh instead. 

Eve put her arm around Molly and pulled her close, resting her chin on Molly’s shoulder. Her face was flushed and warm from dancing, and Molly thought she smelled like vanilla and almond. “Right, love. Let’s get a couple of things absolutely clear. One, you are gorgeous.” Eve’s hand was resting on Molly’s waist, and she squeezed gently, then stroked lightly down toward Molly’s hip. 

“Two, Sebastian Moran is an absolute twat. He wouldn’t deserve to have you on his arm on his best day. He ran off with that Jim, didn’t he?” 

“Yes. How did you know? Did you see them together?”

“Oh, no, honey. More a feeling than anything else, really. I have excellent gaydar.” 

Molly laughed and then turned toward Eve, letting Eve’s hand fall from her hip and brush lightly over her bum. 

“So you knew he was gay, and that Jim was gay? But how? I’d never have guessed,” she said rather sheepishly. 

“Not my first time at the rodeo, love,” Eve replied playfully. She reached a hand up to Molly’s face and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, letting her fingertips linger over Molly’s cheek. 

Molly swallowed hard at the touch and resisted the urge to move into the tenderness of it. “You’ve accidentally dated your fair share of gay men too?”

“Well, no. Not exactly. Women. Oh, Mol. I’m bisexual. Didn’t you know?” Eve’s voice had its usual sound of flirtatious laughter behind it, and Molly found herself blushing a bit. 

“Oh! I didn’t know, actually,” Molly stammered. “Do you have a girlfriend?” She was embarrassed as soon as the question left her mouth. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.” 

Molly turned away from Eve slightly, grabbing her clutch purse from the side of the sink and pulling it open to find her lip gloss. She felt her heart racing a bit, though she couldn’t quite grasp why, only that it was something to do with Eve and how close they were standing to one another, and the thought of Eve’s mouth, possibly on her own, or...anywhere. She inhaled sharply and pursed her lips. 

“It’s no big deal, hon,” Eve said reassuringly. “I had a thing with Irene a while back, actually. Kind of thought we were obvious about it, though I guess we were better at hiding it than we realized. But that would be why we were always popping off to the loo with one another. Bit of privacy, you know?” She cocked an eyebrow at Molly.

“Right. Snogging and whatever else, all the things that two girls can do together,” Molly realized she must sound like the world’s biggest virgin. She looked in the mirror and wished that the deep blush that was reddening her face would disappear. 

Eve leaned against the wall and looked at Molly appraisingly, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Have you ever kissed a girl, Mol?” 

“What, me? No, I. No...”

“Wouldn’t you like to?” 

Part of Molly wanted to say yes and lean in expectantly, while an equally strong part was telling her to run back into the dance and away from Eve and never, ever think about kissing a girl again. She might’ve run, had she not looked up and seen Eve’s hungry expression, lower lip caught in her teeth and eyes glinting with excitement. 

Molly heard herself choke out the word, “okay,” before she knew what she was really saying, and was taken by surprise when Eve closed the gap between them quickly, wrapping her in a tight embrace and nuzzling into Molly’s neck before trailing her nose and lips up to Molly’s ear for a teasing nibble. Her tongue traced Molly’s ear lightly, and Molly gasped at the way one little touch sent sparks racing through her. 

Eve moved slowly, her cheek against Molly’s, leaving light kisses along Molly’s jawbone until their mouths were about to meet. They paused, and Molly inhaled deeply, only just realizing she’d forgotten to breathe. Eve exhaled slowly, her breath warm on Molly’s lips. At this distance. she smelled like the cinnamon candies that she liked to suck on between classes, the warm little red disc-shaped things that she’d unwrap quickly and then hold between her teeth before flipping one around to give it a shattering bite. Molly swallowed, and breathed again, and leaned forward the fraction of an inch that was necessary to make her lips meet Eve’s. 

The kiss was soft at first, gentle and tender. Molly’s lips had somehow met with Eve’s top lip only, and she worried that the kiss was too wet or too light or just poorly aimed. She nearly pulled back, but Eve brought her hand up Molly’s back and pressed gently into her neck, tilting her forward and allowing their lips to meet again, this time both of them opening their mouths just slightly. 

Molly felt Eve’s tongue touch the tip of her own lightly, and she pressed her own forward slightly in an exploratory lick at Eve’s mouth. She felt Eve’s hand tighten around the back of her neck as the other girl deepened the kiss and drew their bodies closer together. Molly had kept her hands at her sides, her fingers occasionally flexing and tensing with her excitement, but as the kiss intensified she shifted them to Eve’s body, moving them slowly up from Eve’s waist and around her back. Eve mirrored her actions momentarily, then slid one hand over the curve of Molly’s breast, her thumb trailing over Molly’s nipple.

Molly made a small noise of arousal and Eve pulled back slightly, catching Molly’s lower lip between her teeth before leaning away and looking at her expectantly. This time she touched Molly more firmly, fondling her through her dress and teasing her nipples into erect nubs. 

Molly gasped, then let out a soft exhale of desire. Looking at Eve, she thought she should say something--perhaps, “this is really good,” or “you’re a great kisser,” but everything she considered seemed wrong. She looked around nervously and opened her mouth to let something--anything--tumble out. 

Suddenly, the door opened and a trio of girls came in pink-cheeked and laughing together. Molly and Eve pulled apart quickly and stood at the same sink, trying not to look at one another as the other girls gathered at the opposite end of the washroom, crowding around a full length mirror and chattering about the attractiveness and kissing talents of their respective dates. 

The girls left without ever acknowledging Molly and Eve's presence, and once the washroom had gone quiet again Eve turned to face Molly once more. 

“So, how was your first kiss with a girl, love?” 

“Oh, it was really brilliant, better than any kisses I’ve gotten lately, anyway. I might--I mean I would, I actually would--like to do it again, sometime. With you, I mean.” Molly looked away, flustered. “Sorry, I’m really awkward aren’t I?” 

Eve moved in close to Molly and touched her face until she looked up and into Eve’s eyes. “What you are, dear, is absolutely adorable.”  
And just like that, they were kissing again, more feverishly than before. This time it was Molly who had moved in, and she allowed herself a moment of self-congratulatory bliss at taking the initiative. She allowed herself to explore Eve’s curves, from the soft roundness of her breasts and the dip of her waist to the tight firmness of her ass. She didn’t dare, but she wanted to slide her hand over the warm heat of Eve’s cunt. She felt her own arousal growing, and with it came a deeper curiosity about how it would feel to touch another woman--to have her wet and moaning around Molly’s fingers.

It was Eve’s turn to sigh and writhe against Molly, and Molly relished each subtle shift in positioning until Eve pulled out of their kiss. Her breath was hot on Molly’s neck as she whispered, “not just adorable, are you? Are you wanting a bit more than kissing now, Mol?” She nipped at Molly’s neck as Molly stuttered out a quick and quiet yes. 

Eve led Molly into the far stall, around the corner from the sinks and as far from the door as possible. She closed and locked the door, pushing Molly against it and leaning in to kiss her again as she drew the flat of her hand down and over the front of Molly’s pale pink dress. Eve pressed lightly into Molly’s hipbones, her thigh gently parting Molly’s. She moved slowly, and Molly began to worry that she might be doing something wrong. She wrapped her arms around Eve to pull her closer, and Eve’s hips bucked forward invitingly. 

Pulling back from the kiss, with her hand still resting on Molly’s hipbone, Eve asked quietly, “are you sure you want to keep going? We can always stop, honestly.”

“Did you want to stop?” 

“Oh, lord no. I’ve thought you were cute for a while, Mol, and if this is my chance to fool around with you, I’m bloody well going to take it. Unless you’re not ready, in which case I will leave this stall and plot my moves for the future. Which might include taking you on a really fabulous date.” 

Molly blushed and tried to stifle the excited giggle that bubbled up and escaped her lips. “You aren’t joking, are you? I mean you can’t possibly have had a crush on me--not really...” she let herself trail off. 

“Shut it, Molly Hooper. You really are adorable, and if you don’t know that then I am leaving this stall immediately.” 

“Oh, I, no, yes, I’m--I’m adorable, don’t go!” Molly was flushed and exasperated, and most of all hoping to get back to kissing, so she was relieved when Eve leaned back in and nibbled at her ear before replying quietly, “not going anywhere, love.” 

Eve resumed her long, slow strokes along Molly’s body, biting playfully at Molly’s neck and along her exposed collarbone. She sucked a hickey onto Molly’s neck and then licked at it teasingly as she let her fingers slide up under Molly’s dress.

The feeling of Eve’s hand sliding up under her dress and over her inner thighs made Molly’s clit throb, and she arched up toward Eve in order to grant her easier access as her dress slid up over her legs. Eve ground the heel of her hand into Molly’s cunt, pressing into her clit and then moving down to allow her to slip her fingers inside the elastic of Molly’s knickers. She moaned at the contact and then bit her lip to hold back the sound, looking at Eve in search of approval--for what, she wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Oh, love,” Eve purred, “don’t you fucking dare be quiet.” Eve repeated the motion that had just elicited Molly’s moan, this time to a slightly less restrained response. Molly gripped her arm, fingers pressing into Eve’s exposed skin. 

“Your hand--your fingers--feel--ah,” Molly broke off as Eve fingered her clit, “so good, please. Don’t stop.” 

“Don’t stop what, love?” Eve pulled her hand back a bit and then slid it fully inside Molly’s knickers, slicking her hand with Molly’s wetness and moving it up and down over Molly’s clit, twisting to let her knuckles drag across it before teasing it lightly with her fingertips. “This?” 

Molly could barely breathe, let alone choke out a “yes,” so she just nodded vigorously and writhed up into Eve’s hand. 

Eve bit her lip and watched Molly’s face as she rubbed her clit, slowly at first and then working her hand faster. Molly still gripped Eve’s free arm with one hand, and her other she slowly brought up to her mouth, biting down hard on one of her knuckles as her breath came faster. 

“Uh uh, I want to hear you, love,” Eve whispered as Molly let out a tight groan over her knuckle. “If you want me inside you, too, you’d better get that hand out of your mouth now.” She leveled her eyes at Molly, and Molly found she had little choice but to comply. 

“Please, Eve. Fuck me, oh,” her hand out of her mouth, Molly found she needed to talk, to tell Eve that this was perfect, and beg her for more, but the only words that came to her were, “yes, Eve, please.” 

Eve kept her thumb circling Molly’s clit as she slid a finger inside her cunt, and Molly bucked up at the change in sensation. “Is that ok?” Eve asked, and Molly nodded again, licking her lips and breathing out a yes. 

“Would you like more?” Molly nodded as Eve’s hand carefully worked her apart. She hadn’t done anything quite like this with someone else, but at the moment “more” sounded like the right thing. Eve pushed another finger inside Molly’s cunt slowly, rocking her hand back and forth as Molly squirmed around her. 

Then Eve leaned in and kissed Molly deeply, letting their tongues collide in tandem with the motion of her hand. She pulled away and Molly groaned with need, biting her lip and letting her head fall back against the door to the stall. Eve’s hand began working faster, the motion over Molly’s clit picking up pace until she could hardly stand it any more. She worked her body onto Eve’s fingers, rocking and grinding down to take Eve deeper inside as the pressure began to build directly behind her clit. 

She was vaguely aware that she was moaning loudly now, probably loud enough that someone would walk in at any moment, and the thought brought Molly even closer to the edge. Eve shifted her position slightly and the change caught Molly off guard. She let out a long cry as she came hard around Eve’s fingers, rising up and lowering herself down slightly as she rode out the small aftershocks. 

Molly shivered as Eve withdrew her fingers, then fell back against the door, sighing contentedly. “That was...” she sighed again, then smiled and looked away from Eve. 

“Uh oh, have I created an addict? You wouldn’t be the first, you know.”

Molly dipped her head, suddenly shy again. “Maybe,” she replied. 

“Excellent, love. Because I just happen to have a never ending supply of fucks to give you.” Eve smiled her usual mischievous grin and Molly laughed back at her before pulling her forward to share a warm kiss.


End file.
